Tinta à óleo
by Alariah
Summary: Naquela época, eu não achei que aquele professor, se tornaria meu amigo, ou meu amante. Dizem que as deusas do destino, tecem seu futuro. E se eu o quiser pintar em tinta à óleo?
1. Prólogo

_**"Eu lembro de como tudo começou...**_

_**Depois da mudança, para a cidade vizinha...**_

_**Naquele tempo, eu achava que minha vida, tão pacata, popular, e maravilhosa, não poderia voltar a ser boa."**_

_**-**_**Prólogo**_**-  
**_

**Deixe-me me apresentar, Sou Haruno Sakura. E esta ainda não é uma historia de amor, mas sim a historia de como eu me tornei o que eu sou hoje....**

­­­­­­­

_Eu era uma feliz adolescente de quatorze anos, morávamos eu, meu pai e minha mãe em um pequeno-grande apartamento na cobertura de Tókio._

_Eu tinha duas amigas especiais naquela época, amigas que eu tinha desde a quarta série. Eu sempre fui muito popular com os garotos da minha escola, ou do meu convívio em geral._

Talvez poderia ser mais popular se não fosse a minha timidez.

_Eu era a menina feliz de quatorze anos, com uma vida feliz, um bom circulo de amigos. Mas é neste momento da narração que acontece o fato que começa a mudar meu futuro. Até aí, eu não tinha planos para nada, a vida era boa do jeito que era, e eu irremediavelmente jamais faria uma faculdade. Era um plano fixo em minha não tinha ambições. Meu plano de vida, era não pensar no futuro.  
_

_Então vem a noticia que estávamos nos mudando, para uma casa no interior, olhe, o pai sempre gostou de espaço, e um quintal grande, você foi criada em um apartamento aconchegante e seguro em noites silenciosas quando o pai viajava a negócios._

_Como uma boa garota tímida, você vê que aquele seu mundinho, vai acabar, aquele do qual você lutou tanto para conseguir, o status, as amigas, a admiração, e uma garota_ _doce e fútil_ _como você jamais viveria sem isto não é?_

_A mudança aconteceu no meio daquele mesmo ano. A escola não era o que você imaginava, ela não era cheia de mutantes,e pessoas estranhas, mas ainda era a garota fraca e tímida, que não conseguiu se acostumar. _

_Foi nesta época que eles lhe deram o que você queria(ou começou a querer, novamente). A matrícula em uma das mais conceituadas escolas de artes da região. Afinal, era o sonho esquecido, a pintura. Em minha primeira aula, emocionada com as técnicas para olhar a luz, e desenhar um circulo, eu me senti feliz._

_Mas voltando a escola de artes, na terceira aula o seu professor mudou, Kakashi havia quebrado o braço de alguma forma misteriosa, e então ele entrou pela porta._

_E o meu primeiro pensamento foi_

"_**Será que eu conseguiria fazer você se apaixonar por mim?"**_

* * *

**Oh man, o que eu estou aqui, fazendo com _mais uma fic_?**

**Às minhas leitoras, amadas e queridas....(escuta um mosquito voando na sala vazia).**

**Ok, ok, sei que tenho estado em falta com todas. Mas estou quase la, Dança com leques ja está 3/5 pronta. E banho quentes... Enfim.**

**Esta fic, assim como a minha oneshot postada estes dias('novamente', e sim, é o nome da oneshot XD, nem eu entendo o motivo destes nomes sem pé ou cabeça), ja estava no pc fazia um tempo.**

**Agora, quanto a esta fic, sim, ela apesar de tudo é uma _comedia romantica dramatica!_**

**Não será tão dramática em todos os caps, é só que, quando estou digitando, obviamente eu imagino a cena, e nesta, começa com uma tela em preto, e uma voz no fund, e então mostra uma garora de olhos verder em um parque de uma arvore só .... Enfim...**

**Oh sim, antes que vocês vão embora!**

**Estou com um 'projeto' de fic original. Simplesmente fics que não se prendem a um anime, livro, filme ou o que seja.**

**Então aproveitando que estou aqui, farei uma popaganda basica, o link está em meu profile. Espero que quem goste de escrever participe, seria muito interessante criar esta 'comunidade ficriativa'.**

**E o mais importante... Reviews!**

**Mesmo com o capitulo pronto(com um pouco mais humor que isso...), eu só posto quando receber reviews**

**Estou ficando tão folgada...**


	2. C'est la Vie

**-Capítulo 2-**

A vida como ela está.

_No mesmo dia, ao meu lado, estava a que seria minha melhor amiga e sócia. Yamanaka Ino._

_Ela não gostou de mim quando me viu, eu estava acuada, e neste momento como uma defesa, assumia uma pose de __**'não olhe para os lados'**__ do qual parecia muito para ela como; __**'vocês não são dignos de eu olhar'**__. A primeira impressão que ela teve de mim foi, __**'vadia'**__._

_Nós começaríamos a conversar em uma semana._

_A conversar quase diariamente pelo telefone em pouco mais de três meses._

_A sair para passear ao menos todo fim de semana na mesma época._

_E a nos chamar por apelidos 'carinhosos', e a nos considerar como verdadeiras irmãs alguns meses depois._

_Depois de três anos, você deixaria de ser nosso professor. Mas nós três já éramos inseparáveis nesta época._

_E e bem neste ponto, que minha Historia começa._

-Ino-chan, eu preciso de um.... Namorado novo!

-Sakura... Você não namora, você mesma vive dizendo isso.

-Uhm, eu sei, mas eu estou entediada... Se cachorro não desse tanto trabalho eu compraria um!

-Depois dizem que eu sou a irmã-má. Não sei como acham que você é quase um anjo...

-Oh, e eu não sou?.!

-Só se for um anjo-caído...

-Ei olha esta- digo mostrando aquela imensa peça estranha e antiga para qual eu não sabia para o que servia.-

-Testuda! Eu preciso de um presente que não seja... Bem... Algo que eu ao menos saiba para o que serve.

-Oh, mas é bonito... Ne? – pergunto a um dos atendentes da pequena loja de antiguidades em que estávamos-

-Não tente obter ajuda com os atendentes, eles não são manipuláveis... Uhm, falando nisso, eu falei com o Itachi.

-Jura? Quando?

-Esta semana, acho, segunda ou terça... Que tal, isto?

-Você não disse que queria algo que você ao menos soubesse o que era?- lhe disse retirando o objeto oval e estranho de sua mão, e lembrando o lugar para voltar mais tarde para buscar um.

-Ahhh, não sei se eu sei para o que serve algo nesta parte da loja... – ela me disse olhando em volta - Enfim, ele me disse que estava com saudades de você. Que você não retornava as ligações dele, e nem respondia seus e-mails.

Oh me desculpe, meus caros leitores, mas para vocês entenderem a situação, bem faziam exatamente 8 meses que nós havíamos parado com as aulas de arte. E dois anos e oito meses que havíamos parado de ter aulas com Itachi. E, exatamente quatro meses que eu o estava ignorando. Você deve estar se perguntando o motivo, bem...

-Sim, eu sei, eu o estou ignorando, e você sabe bem o motivo Ino...-falo olhando diretamente para mais uma peça de utilidade duvidosa naquela loja.

-Eu não creio que você ainda está encucada com a namorada dele...

-Olha, você sabe muito bem que eu sou ciumenta, em quase seis anos de amizade eu dei a ele todo o meu apoio em todos os relacionamentos dele. E sempre torci para que desse certo, mas esta... Ela não é para ele...- repito torcendo o nariz

-Você diz isso porque ela andou falando mal de você pelas costas, e fora isso... Ta certo que eu também não a suporto, e que ela é uma patricinha filha-da-puta. Acredita que Na dança, ela arrastou a cadeira para ver a gente se apresentando!.? Todas que vão lá se sentam nas almofadas que tem no chão, mas ela foi capaz de ir a recepção pedir uma cadeira para ela assistir a apresentação!

-Viu!? O Ita-kun merece uma mulher menos comum, ele é um desenhista, por-Deus

-Oh, não me diga que você está com ciúmes...!

-Talvez, mas ciúmes de amigo, você sabe que eu tenho... Que tal este porta-Ovos de porcelana? – eu disse mostrando mais uma das inúmeras peças de encher os olhos, mas sem utilidade naquela loja.

-Isso é um cinzeiro Sakura.

-Ei, não de forma nenhuma! Como você pode confundir um porta-ovos com cinzeiro Ino-porca?

-Oh, que seja, não vejo utilidade para nenhuma das coisas...

-É... – Digo concordando e colocando a peça de volta ao seu lugar.- Então ela realmente vai fazer dança com vocês? Ela deve estar te seguindo – digo com um olhar divertido, em direção a minha melhor amiga.

-Oras! Eu não duvido muito, aquela psicopata, eu disse isso ao Itachi pelo telefone, e ele ficou quieto, nem negou... Não ria, queria ver se ela começasse a fazer aulas de piano com você.

-Oh, ainda bem que eu não preciso de aulas em grupo – digo lhe dando uma piscadela.

-Maldita desgraçada, enfim, ele quer que marquemos de sair, este fim de semana.

-Uhm, não sei, nós não tínhamos combinado de conversar com o Sasori?

-Ah, mas ele quer sair à noite.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

-Tem medo do Itachi?

-Absolutamente.

-Jura?.!

-Ele tem cara de psicopata às vezes.

-Nós também temos...

-Mas a nossa é uma psicopata fofinha... Olha! Esta jarra daria um lindo vazo de decoração! -mostro a bendita cuja levantando ela ao ar como um troféu.

-Ah Testuda, você realmente sempre consegue não é? Vou levar esta. E o que você comprou para ele?

-Nada, eu não vou, combinei de sair com o Sai hoje.

-Com o Sai?- eu vi ela franzir o cenho, e já estava adivinhando exatamente o que minha amada amiga que às vezes eu tanto odiava, ia dizer – Não sei como você agüenta aquele imbecil.

Sorrio em retribuição.

-Não sei como você não gosta dele, mas deve ser aquela coisa de que pessoas iguais geralmente se odeiam.

-Mas nós nos damos bem, e não diga que eu sou igual àquele idiota.

-Mas eu tenho um gênio mais ameno e calmo, e raramente gosto de invocar contigo.

E sim, você e ele são exatamente iguais nos defeitos. E largue imediatamente este objeto, pode parecer sem utilidade, mas com certeza deve valer uma fortuna.

-Você é uma estraga prazeres...

-Sim, eu sei, agora vamos pagar isso logo, que tenho de passar em casa antes de sair.

-Uhm, e onde vocês vão?

-Jogar boliche.-vejo ela me dar aquele olhar enviesado. Suspiro.

-Você é estabanada, vai acabar machucando o pulso e todas as pessoas ao seu redor.

Dou de ombros.

-Exagerada, e se caso isso acontecer, deveria estar feliz, provavelmente o mais danificado seria o Sai, mesmo.

-Sim, mas não se esqueça que nós temos trabalho segunda-feira, e não nos convém que tu esteja com um gesso em ambas as mãos.

-Oh man, eu ainda sou a 'irmã mais velha' sabia? Para de brigar comigo, ta querendo só acabar com a minha graça!

-_Provavelmente_, mas se você ficar de mau humor, _o mais danificado seria o Sai, mesmo_- ela me disse me imitando. Reviro os olhos.

-Bem, ao menos não sou eu quem terá de ir numa festa chata com pessoas chatas... Muitas delas.

-Você diz isso pois é anti-social. Acha todo mundo chato.

-Você também é, ao menos eu não sou agressiva!

-Ah não, você é a delicade...

-Meninas! Não briguem, moças tão bonitas como você duas se comportando como...

Nesta hora eu reparei que estávamos falando e gesticulando exageradamente, como se relamente estivéssemos brigando. Mas e daí?.!

-Desculpe. Ma cuida da sua vida, quem é que 'ta brigando aqui ô seu verme?

Vejo o senhor a minha frente arregalar os olhos. E solto um estalo com a língua. Enquanto passo ao lado dele indo em direção ao caixa. Ah pessoas intrometidas me tiram absolutamente do sério.

-Como eu dizia, a delicadeza em pessoa, duvido que aquele senhor discordasse disso – Ela ri, enquanto eu solto um suspiro cansado.

-Você realmente não vai no aniversário do Itachi? Você sabe que ele ficará muito chateado.

-Depois eu compro algo bom para ele.

-Você sabe que ele não liga realmente para estas coisas. Você está sendo mais má que o costume.

-Talvez você tenha razão. Mas eu realmente não quero ir em uma festa com desconhecidos chatos, bêbados, se achando os tais, enquanto a namorada dele me olha como se fosse me matar a qualquer minuto.

-Oh, eu sabia que tinha algo a ver com ela.

Olho de canto de olho para minha amiga, considerada minha irmã. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda não havia conseguido contar, o quão loucamente apaixonada eu estava por ele.

E que o meu pensamento ainda é o mesmo de quando o conheci.

"**Será que eu conseguiria fazer ele se apaixonar por mim um dia?"**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, rapido não?**

**Eu disse que o cap estava pronto, basicamente. XD**

**Não aguentei guarda-lo.**

**Bruna: **_Ambiciosa? Oh sim, mas quem não seria... *¬*. Ah, o kakashi é gostosão, e eu amo um sakuxkaka... Aliás, SakuxAll. Ela se da bem com todos '-'._

_Ah sim, como pode ver ela ainda continua uma moça futil, mas só em momentos descontraidos. Mais para frente quando entrar em algumas lembranças do passado dela, dara para ver a total diferença! Com o tempo eu irei mostrar o amadurecimento dela, e como ela realmente se apaixonou por ele. Este capitulo é mais uma atualização. A estória mesmo vai começar lá pelo 4° cap. Obrigada pela review *-*._

**Reila: **_Jura? Eu realmente fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! E quais os melhores criticos que os leitores, hã? hã? XD_

_Eu realmente fiquei em dúvida quanto ao par da Sakura nesta fic, mas eu gosto TANTO do itachi... Que bom que você gostou do casal XD. E bem, eu continuei, e ja estou com idéias para o proximo cap. Espero que continue acompanhando \o\._

**Kyo:**_ Que bom que você achou interesante, eu fiquei com medo de acharem sem pé ou cabeça, mas juro que com o tempo, ela se encaminha. Aqui está mais um cap. Espero que goste XD_

Obrigado aos que leram, e se não for incomodar deixe uma review^^

Sore ja ne


End file.
